Hidden Revelations
by Silly Michy
Summary: Autumn has known nothing but hell since she was born.. and it seems to be getting worse.


**Hidden Revelations  
****  
Prologue  
  
Part I - Silence of the Lambs**

The dead cannot cry out for justice; it is a duty of the living to do so for them.  
**Lois McMaster Bujold, Diplomatic Immunity, 2002**

**June 15, 1985 Belfast, Ireland**

****

Julie Saberhagen had suffered many griefs within the last five years. First the deaths of her close friends and then the prosecution of her first and only husband. She was now in hiding with her daughter, Autumn, somewhere in Belfast, Ireland. Autumn was her only reason for living.  
  
A crash came from the kitchen and Julie's head snapped up staring in the direction of the kitchen doors. She carefully put her book down and slowly walked to the kitchen and pointing her wand ahead of her. She pushed the door open and saw nothing. Walking to the center of the kitchen, she looked around. Lowering her wand she sighed in relief. 'It must have been Autumn's cat.' Julie thought.  
  
"Hello Julie," A sardonic voice said. "How nice to see you again."  
  
Julie spun around and gasped. Her eyes widen as a tall man stood in front of her sneering, wand at hand.  
  
"W-what... How did you find me?" Julie stammered.  
  
"You're not that hard to find, besides I know someone who works at Merlin's School."  
  
"You stay away from Autumn!" Julie yelled at him.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of hurting her." He walked slowly towards Julie backing her up to the living room. "But you are another story all together. Crucio!"  
  
Julie dropped to the floor in pain. Her screams echoed in the house but outside a passerby would never know. Julie's eyes slammed shut as pain after pain washed over her.  
  
He laughed as two more men joined him at his side. They continued to Crucio Julie till they were sure she was near death, but not so close they couldn't have any fun first.  
  
"I believe it is time for fun gentlemen."  
  
"I want to go first." a handsome young man said.  
  
"Alright Dolohov, Bagman and then me, but make it quick."  
  
"Yes sir!" Dolohov smirked and went over to a crying Julie.  
  
"Come on Bagman let's go see what we can find."  
  
They went upstairs and looked around trashing the place, taking any jewelry that was worth any money. Dolohov came up to tell Bagman that he could go now. Bagman left happily and went to take care of his business.  
  
Autumn walked into the house through the back, which her mother had told her to do. She had been outside playing with the next door neighbor when she came home for lunch. She walked into the living room and was about to yell she was home when she saw a man standing over her mother. She silently ran to hide under the dinning room table before he noticed her. There were two other men watching as the man got back on his feet and zipped his pants up.  
  
"Say hello to the Potters. Avada Kedavra!" the man yelled.  
  
Autumn gasped as bright green lights illuminated the house. She heard the man mutter another spell and a small skull rose up from his wand and up to the ceiling disappearing into the next floor.  
  
"What now, Rodolphus?"  
  
"Now we silence the witness."  
  
Rodolphus smiled and turned his wand to the wide-eyed little girl hiding under the table.  
  
"Silere de hodiernus eventus!"  
  
Autumn yelled as she began to glow a bright blue and fell into darkness. Rodolphus, Bagman, and Dolohov cleaned up anything that could lead this to them and left as the Ministry arrived to investigate the Dark Mark floating in the air above the house.

****

**Part II - The Hell's only just begun...**

****

To be alone is to be different, to be different is to be alone.   
**Suzanne Gordon, Lonely in America, 1976**

**December 18, 1985 Cape May, New Jersey**

Autumn had been living with the Cathleen and Eric Johnson for three months. They were nice at first, maybe because the Department of Magical Law Enforcement kept showing up to make sure she was fine. Soon after everything settled down they became cruel. For every little thing she did she was beaten.  
  
"I want to make this clear; you are no longer Autumn Kristine Saberhagen Black. You are now Leslie Anne Baker and if you know what's good for you you'll remember that."  
  
He beat her again after that. Later on that night Autumn was making her way silently to her room when she overheard Eric talking to Cathleen.  
  
"A good beat is good for the little brat. She needs to know where she stands in this house." Eric sipped his brandy.  
  
That was the same night of the party at the Malfoy's. She was specifically invited by the Malfoy's to come to a party in honor of their Lord. She had made a friend that night. Draco Malfoy. They had to keep it a secret, both pretending to secretly hate the other but in the shadows making jokes and having fun. They promised to write each other under nick names, he was Dragon Lord and she was Dark Raven.  
  
The Ministry gave a surprise visit a few months later and soon she was off to the orphanage again to await her fate...

**Author Notes:** If no one reviews I'll just stop but if someone actually likes it I'll continue. Try to be nice to me and I hope my inspiration faeries last long enough to help me finish this fan fiction. Hope you like! **REVIEW!! **rofl bye!   
  
Silly Michy


End file.
